Thinking About You
by JPMod
Summary: Christmas Day arrives yet as the TUY gang celebrates with their perspective families, they all think how Debra is fairing after the painful events at the university  "The Finals Straw" .  Story 18 of the 'Kim Possible: The University Years' series
1. Chapter 1

A big hearty 'Thank you!' to all who read & review my _Reflections Universe _stories, "Another Stoppable Day", "The Finals Straw", and "Missing You". Thanks also go to those who read them. You all rock in stereo! Thank you! (Big Grin)

Also thank you to those who archived "Another Stoppable Day" in your C2 archives. I'm honored you think the story is good to be archived. Thanks!

My thanks go to RedWingnut for beta reading this story. Thanks, man, for helping out. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: Well, as anyone would know after reading "The Finals Straw", Debra is hurting. How much? Well, read this story and find out.

I also like to say that I'm glad that I've posted "'Tis the Season" as my holiday story for December and gotten to write this story after the holidays. This story isn't all good feelings and cheerful to consider to be read during the December holiday season.

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: February 2006

Summery: Christmas Day arrives; yet as the TUY gang celebrates with their perspective families, they all think how Debra is fairing after the painful events at the university ("The Finals Straw").

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

Thinking About You  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

From the air, it was a metropolis like any other. Cars, trucks, and other vehicles drove along the streets. People walked on the sidewalks to wherever they were going. The smell of exhaust fumes could be detected almost everywhere. Stores and other services were opened to serve the public. It was a busy city as most were in the world.

Yet this city has its own unique style and personality almost like no other. No other city in the world could match it for its size and majesty.

For this was New York City, the 'unofficial' capital of the world. Its title well deserved for it was home for various business headquarters, the UN Security Council and assembly, center of the world's financial institution at Wall Street, and many other reasons. Not only for it was the center of many establishments, but its residents came from all walks of life on the planet. It was almost quite literally a melting pot of the Earth's people.

Even on this day, The Big Apple was constantly on the move. For 'the city that never sleeps', very few things ever slowed it down, even holidays like Christmas Day.

Across the East and Harlem Rivers from Manhattan was the Bronx borough. Much like Manhattan, it too was busy somewhat today. Yet unlike the skyscraper-covered island, this northeastern borough wasn't in a rush, especially its people.

In one two-story, apartment-like house, settled in a nice neighborhood, a family was celebrating the holiday. Despite a cold, sunny day outside, it was warm and inviting inside. The kitchen was filled with delicious aromas of prepared foods, ready for the Christmas feast two hours from now at 6 PM. Sounds of holiday music was being played in the family room from the entertainment system, and the constant chatter of an extended family was heard in almost every corner of the house.

For the Brown Family, this was one of several days in the year when various members of the family gathered, from grandparents, uncles, aunts, nieces, nephews, etc. They wouldn't want any other way to celebrate today.

"I'm telling you, Loretta," an slightly chubby, African-American woman in a dress said at the kitchen counter as she chopped vegetables to make salad, "you should least consider coming back to New York to finish your education during your junior and senior years. What's good being nearly on the other side of the country away from your family? Least here you can intern at some accounting firm while in school."

Sitting at the kitchen table where various prepared food were waiting to be delivered into the dining room, Loretta Brown, wearing a nice black slacks and white blouse, rolled her eyes and grinned. "And you think they don't have accounting firms over there?" She picked up a small stick of celery from a platter and waved it in the air. "I will not change my mind, Mom. I'm staying at Upperton U until I graduate." She took a bite of celery.

Marcy Brown gave a small huff, but her lips quirked up. "I still can't see why you want to even be away from your family." She finished chopping and raised the tray to slide the chopped veggies into a large bowl.

"Give a rest, sister," another female voice sounded from the stove, where four pots were being cooked on top while a large turkey was being broiled underneath inside the oven. "I told you many times Lory wanted to get away and forged her own path." She turned to face Loretta and grinned. "Not to mention getting some breathing space from this family at times."

Loretta chuckled. "Thanks, Aunt Brenda." She took another bite of celery and spoke around her chewing. "Least there are some members of this family who understand."

52-year-old Marcy turned around and smiled at her daughter and little sister, who was 7 years younger than her. "Oh, you two. Sometimes I hate it when I get outnumbered in this family."

Her well-shaped body in a simple dress, Brenda waved a dismissing hand and laughed. "In this family, we're always getting outnumbered!" All three women laughed together, for it was the truth. It was hard sometimes to win an argument, knowing one could find support from some of the other family members.

From the family room, where most members of the large family were currently clustered, a tall, lean, brown-skinned man, in his mid-forties, walked into the small kitchen and grinned at the three women. With a mustache, goatee, and his black hair cut short, he casually strolled over to the table and picked up a small carrot stick.

"Hey!" Brenda mock-scolded. "Don't spoil your dinner, Charley!"

Charles Brown playfully pointed to himself. "Me? Spoil my dinner? With this?" He held up the carrot stick. "I don't think this will fill my stomach, Brendy." He smugly took a bite as Brenda came over and teasingly swatted his arm.

Keeping an eye on his niece across the table, Charles nodded toward his older sister. "I overheard your conversation. I wouldn't have mind interning you at my company if you stayed in New York for your higher education." Before Loretta could protest, he immediately raised a hand with a kindly grin to forestall her. "However, I do agree with your aunt. You're entitled to go where you want to go for your education."

Marcy placed a hand on her hip and waved the other hand in the air. "Oh, I give up!" she said in mock-irritation. "I know when I'm being tied-up tighter than a can of sardines!" The other three just smiled at her, which made her grin.

Turning to face her daughter, she sighed. "Yet can you blame me for wanting you here, Lory?" She walked over to the stove and inspected a pot of sauce. "I was worried sick last month when I heard the news that Lowerton, Middleton, and Upperton were being attacked by that raving, blue-skinned mad man." Seeing the sauce was nearly ready, she turned to eye Loretta again. "We were nearly shock out of our skin to see images of you on top of that firehouse nearly in the thick of things there!"

Not giving into the urge to roll her eyes, Loretta frowned. "Mom, we discussed this before. I want to help Debbie. As you saw, her plan worked."

"Yes, it did," Marcy admitted. "Yet if it didn't, that mad man could have blown you to kingdom come!" She let out a large breath of air before she grinned a bit warily. "Least you came out of that war okay."

"Yeah, I did," Loretta returned the grin before sighing and taking another bite of celery.

Seeing her thoughtful expression, Uncle Charles took a bite of carrot, chewed, and swallowed before asking his niece a question. "So, how's your roommate fairing?"

Blinking from being caught off guard from such a question, Loretta shrugged. "To tell the truth, I haven't heard from Debbie since that awful day." The three elder Browns didn't need to be told what she meant by 'awful day' for they were told by Loretta what had happened to Debra Oxford Tsuda on the last day of the finals.

Being comforted by Monique, Loretta had been there when Debra, in the company of Mrs. Tsuda, returned to the dorm room after being found by her parents in the university's clock tower. It was clear to the sophomore student that her roomie had suffered a large breakdown, and she had very much wanted to take the younger woman into her arms and hug her. Yet Mrs. Tsuda kindly prevented the comfort until the right time.

It had taken several hours to finish everything need to be done. With Mr. Tsuda, Kim, Ron, George, and Felix joining a few minutes after Debra had arrived, Debra told university security what she knew was the likely suspects. Only after the report was filed and the police have all what they had needed to launch an investigation, did they finally sort through the smashed items to find anything useful to pack.

With everything done, it was close to 1:30 AM when the Tsudas had their car packed with Debra's belongings, the ones that haven't been ripped or smashed to pieces. It had been quite a heart-wrenching good-bye for Loretta, when she finally was allowed to hug her roommate and felt her friend returned the crushing hug with flowing tears. The petite gymnast had given a hug to every one of her friends, yet she particularly crushed Kim and Felix. By the time the Tsudas left to return to Middleton, there wasn't a dry set of eyes among the small group of friends.

Loretta was broken out of her reminiscences when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She looked up into the kind, sympathy eyes of Aunt Brenda, and turning her head she saw the same expressions on her mother and uncle. It was only then she realized the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Wiping the tears away with a hand, Loretta gave a thankful grin to her family. "It's still hard to remember that day without still seeing the pain on Deb's face."

Giving an understanding grin, Aunt Brenda squeezed her niece's shoulder. "It's okay, Lory, to feel this way. It's good that Debra has you for a friend."

Marcy nodded with a grin. "When the going gets tough," she waved a hand in the air before pointing to her daughter, "you can rely on your friends and family to be there to lend a hand."

"Yes, that's always true," Charles agreed. Giving small grin, he gestured with a hand to his niece. "How about you do this?" he suggested. "Later tonight, give Debra a call. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear from you, especially today."

Nodding, Loretta gave a heartfelt grin. "Yeah, I'll do that."

Seeing her daughter was going to be okay, Marcy approached the table. "Good, then it's settled," she grinned. "Now then… You," she pointed to her brother, "and you," she pointed next to her daughter, "take this," she pointed to the prepared food on the table, "out into the dining room."

The eldest of the three Brown women poked her brother in the chest and gave a mock-scowl. "And no more snacking for you!" She pointed to the carrot in his hand. "Eat that, and that's that!" She gave a huff as she returned to the stove, waving a hand in the air. "God help you burn through food fast like a subway train burn electricity!"

Finishing his carrot, Charles picked up the platter of sliced vegetables. "Well, least I don't get fat like my big sister does," he quipped with a smirk before leaving the kitchen into the dining room as Brenda and Loretta laughed.

"Oh!" Marcy gave a mock-annoyed look after her brother before turning to the other two women, who were still chuckling. "One of these days, that man will get his dues!" She smirked and raised a finger. "He'll be sorry then." With that said she returned to the stove and cooking food.

With a grin still on her face, Loretta finished off her celery, rose from her seat, picked up a basket of bread, and left the kitchen after her uncle, leaving the two women to continue preparing the Brown Christmas feast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many miles south of New York City laid the State of Delaware. One of the smallest states in the USA, it has a proud reputation of being the first state to ratified the United States Constitution way back in 1787. Yet despite it being a shore state, not much of its shore was good beach for tourists compared to New Jersey to the north and states to the south. Regardless it being somewhat being invisible to most people, its residents were proud to live here.

A few miles west from the shore sat a ranch-style house in a quiet town compared to the areas near the busy Interstate 95 highway more inland. It wasn't big or looked fanciful, but the house has the basics requirements for its residents to feel comfortable.

The day was overcast with clouds, given the boarder of a cold front coming in from the north was on top of the state. Yet the front hasn't yet passed south, so temperatures were on the mild side compared to areas north, which the front has passed over. It was this reason why a pony tailed; brown-haired man sat on the front porch's swing bench wearing only a light coat instead of a heavy one. The house's extended overhang over the porch protected him from the drizzling rain, which forecasted to turn to snow flurries later in the night when the cold front finally passed through.

The front door of the house opened, and a slender 23-year-old woman came out. With shoulder-length hair the same color as the man on the swing bench, she closed the door and approached the young man. "George, dinner will be ready soon," she said as she placed her hands in her coat's pockets.

George Castle gave a grin as he nodded. "Thanks, Shar." He returned to looking out at the neighboring houses and the drizzling rain. It was already dark given the sun had set nearly an hour and half ago, but the street lamps on top of the electrical posts provided light to see some things. Even the porch's illumination pierced the darkness somewhat.

Sharon Castle sat next to her brother and gazed into the darkness as well. "Escaping from Dad for a while?"

The youngest Castle heard the amused tone of his sister's voice, and in response, he chuckled and grinned. "For a while, yes. You know he can be a pain at times with his constant jokes."

Grinning, Sharon chuckled. "Yeah. Makes me glad we don't have any of the other relatives here for Christmas."

Chuckling again, George couldn't agree more. He was glad to have grown up with a small family, just his folks and sister. The rest of the extended family was pretty much scattered across the country, thus it was rare to have them visiting, particularly around Christmas. Christmas celebrated today was like most years for the Castle's, just the four of them. Sharon's boyfriend was celebrating the day with his own family.

Looking at her brother, the eldest Castle child knew him well enough to know he has something on his mind. "George, what are you thinking? It's obviously not Dad."

Giving a small shrug, George replied. "I was just thinking about how a friend is doing. Whether she will recover or might not be the same. Makes me wonder whether she will be coming back next semester."

"Who?" Sharon inquired in confusion.

"Debra," George clarified with a small grin.

"Ah," she said, finally recognizing what he was talking about. She and the folks had been told about Debra's ordeal when George had returned home days ago. "I'm sure she'll be okay."

Giving another shrug, the pony tailed man frowned a bit. "Maybe. It's amazing how some people in this world could be so cruel to others." Shaking his head, he gave a slight scowl. "I still can't see why those two sorority girls couldn't take 'No' for an answer."

Moving her hazel eyes from her sibling to look at the house across the street, Sharon shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have the answer to that question. Least those two girls are receiving their dues."

George only nodded in response, for what his sister said was true.

A couple days ago, his roommate, Ron Stoppable, had emailed him a link to an online article of the Upperton Gazette. According to the article, the two sorority girls would be charged for the crimes committed against Debra. Police had found Debra's stolen jewelry in the Tai Gamma Delta sorority house, and with evidence found at the crime scene as well as what Wade Load had provided, the police could file charges against the girls. Upon hearing about the charges and knowing the evidence showed the girls really had done the deed, Upperton University announced the two girls would be expelled permanently. Both the police and the university would continue the investigation on whether the sorority house itself sanctioned their two members' actions, and if so, more charges might likely be filed.

After a few minutes of silence, George broke it. "We certainly don't live in a perfect world. It was shocking to have seen Deb's side of her dorm room looked like a hurricane went through it."

"No, we don't live in a perfect world, Little Bro," Sharon granted. "Yet despite the bad stuff happening every day, we continue on with our lives." She turned her head to eye her brother and then gave a small, kind grin before reaching out to pat his hand. The action caused him to turn his head to look at her. "As I said, I have a good guess that Debra will be okay. She's with her own family and eventually this will pass."

Returning her grin with his own, George cocked his head a bit. "Maybe." His lips went from a grin to a frown. "Yet you weren't there to see how devastating Debra appeared. It might take a lot more than her family to pull her through."

Patting his hand again, Sharon rose from the swing bench. "Only time will tell, George." With a grin, she gestured to the front door with her head. "Come on, dinner should be ready by now, and we shouldn't deprive Dad of an audience for his jokes. You two were made for each other."

George sputtered out a laugh, which made his sister smiled. "Mom was the one made for him, Shar. Not me." He smirked. "I'm just one of his victims."

"You know what I'm talking about, smart-ass," she responded with narrow eyes and a tight-lipped grin. With that said, she turned and headed toward the front door.

Immediately following his big sister, George smirked as he pointed to her as she reached for the doorknob. "I might be a smart-ass, Shar, but Dad is the one who earns the title 'Extreme Smart-ass."

Laughing, she turned to face her brother with her hand still on the doorknob. "Don't say that to Dad. We'll never hear the end of it."

With that said, Sharon turned the knob and opened the door, and both Castle siblings entered the house to join their 'rents for the warm Christmas dinner with good cheer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pass me the stuffing, Sis?" a boy's voice asked.

Monique Williams gave a small grin as she picked up a bowl of stuffing and handed it across the table to her 16-year-old baby brother. "Watch it, Jace," she teased, "or else you'll become a stuff turkey yourself."

Taking the bowl and scooping some stuffing onto his plate, Jason Williams shook his head with a grin. "Not me, Mon." He placed the bowl down and picked up his fork to pick up some of the stuffing. "Given how much I exercise at school, I pretty much burn off more turkeys and stuffing than you do." His hand placed the loaded fork into his mouth.

Snorting with a grin, Monique pointed to him. "Well, if you ever stop, you'll soon be a stuff bird alright."

"Well, I'm surprised you managed to maintain your figure, Mon," a male voice entered the conversation. "Do you find the time to exercise at Upperton U?"

The William Family's only daughter turned to look at her 23-year-old brother Mark, who sat besides her as he ate. "Well, duh, with a capitol 'D'. You know I've exercise a couple times of week along with watching what I eat. I don't exercise so often like my GBF." She chuckled. "She really sometimes seemed obsessed in keeping her kung-fu moves sharp as a razor blade."

As she forked some cut turkey in her mouth, another voice spoke up, making all three siblings turn to the head of the table. "From what I understand, Monique," Mr. Alexander Williams said, "Kim have good reasons to keep her skills sharp. Despite being retired for now, do you have any idea whether she will continue her work **after** university?" The middle-aged man forked some corn into his mouth.

Monique thought it for a moment and realized her father was right. Her best friend hasn't yet mentioned what she would be doing after graduating from Upperton U. She had hinted of maybe attending graduate school but nothing to say what kind of job she would likely seek. "You're right. Kim mentioned nothing on what she'll likely do after university."

"So it's possible she might continue fighting for good after graduating," Mr. Williams added with a grin.

Shrugging, Monique grinned. "Well, as Kim's family motto says, 'Anything is possible for a Possible.'" She took a bite of some corn before picking up her glass of wine.

"True, true," Jean Williams said, matching her daughter's grin as she sat opposite of her eldest son. "That young lady certainly can go with the best there is in the world. I would not be surprise if she rises to the top on whatever career she chooses."

Giving a nod and a grin, Monique simply continued to eat. She certainly agreed that her best friend and dorm roommate could do almost anything she wants.

For the 20-year-old Upperton U junior student, she was glad her family opted to just stay in Middleton and have a nice Christmas with just the five of them – her, her parents, older brother, and younger brother. It was sometimes too much for her to attend Christmases with the extended family in the Southeast, and there had been times over the years she came close to wanting to just run-away and hide until the holidays were over. Some of her uncles, aunts, and cousins were the kind that could drive a sane person to the funny farm.

"Speaking of kung-fu skills," Jason spoke while holding his glass of soda, "what about Upperton U's star gymnast? You've mentioned in your emails, Mon, that she works out with Kim in the university's dojo." He took a sip of his soda.

"You mean Debra?" Monique asked before giving a sly grin. "Debbie gives Kim a run for her money. Anyone who can hold out against Kim and impresses her definitely has to be good. All I know that Deb was taught by her adopted Japanese 'rents." Her grin became a bit devilish. "Deb exercises far more than Kim, given she also has gymnastic practice as well. Makes me wonder whether she is getting too much exercise." She scooped some corn with her fork before placing it on her mouth.

Mark forked some stuffing in his mouth and talked around his chewing. "You think your friend will be okay after her dorm room was ransacked? The way I see it, if she knows martial arts and is a strong athletic person, why does the sight of her room torn apart break her down?"

Monique frowned on that. "I don't know, Mark." She tore her dark eyes away from her brother to look ahead, not focusing on anything. "When I saw her, she looked more like a frighten child than the strong girl who smushed an annoying university jock's face into a bowl of potato salad. It didn't take much to figure something bad like that must have happened before to Deb." Her words brought a somber feeling to all.

Mrs. Williams gave a small reassuring grin. "Well, she's with her family now, and if her parents can teach her martial arts, I'm sure they'll able to help their daughter through this crisis. She also has friends, like Kim and you."

"Yeah," Monique grinned. "She also has Felix who is her BF now. Kim told me that Ron mentioned that Felix has been with Deb a couple of times since leaving the university." Her expression became thoughtful. "That wheel chaired boy certainly is there for Debbie. Maybe she'll pull through."

Mr. Williams grinned. "If she's a friend of Kim Possible, she'll pull through, Mon."

Monique couldn't agree more as she forked some food in her mouth, making everyone presumed eating as well. "Speaking of Kimmie," she gave a lopsided grin, "I know she and Ron are together now with their families. It still amazes me it had taken those two until the prom to figure out they were meant for each other." She chuckled. "I wondered how much more ribbing they have to take from her brothers before they are let off the hook?"

Mark chuckled. "Mon… From what you described Kim's twin brothers, I don't think they will ever stop teasing their big sister and her boyfriend even after they are married."

"True, true," Monique giggled, seeing in her mind's eye the jokes the Tweebs would still pull on their big sister at times.

So the William Family continued to talk as they eat their Christmas dinner. All of them consuming food until their bellies were full.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continue in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Oh, the usual mentioned in Chapter 1. Yada, yada. Why am I boring you with these details? On with the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After only a couple of chomps, the cheese nacho was devoured, and with a happy grin on his face, he gave a satisfied burp before plopping down on his back. Eyes closing, he curled into the nacho tray and fell asleep with a stomach full of cheese nachos.

From the corner of the couch, a pair of chocolate eyes appraised the little pink mole rat on the coffee table. He chuckled, for he knew his small friend could consume more food faster than the average human.

Feeling a hand stroking his chest, he turned his head slightly to his right to gaze down at a redhead beauty, whose emerald eyes were also focus on the mole rat on the coffee table. Her head was resting comfortably on his right shoulder as she snuggled into his body, while his right arm was warmly around her shoulders, returning her embrace.

Giving a small laugh, she shook her head. "Even after all these years, I'm still amaze that Rufus could eat more food than you at times." Her hand continued stroking his chest.

Smiling, the blonde man nuzzled his nose into her hair, making her closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, KP, I certainly can't imagine my life of the past ten years without Rufus." He gently kissed her head through her hair before his voice became softer. "And I certainly can't ever imagine my life without you."

Sighing happily, Kim Possible couldn't help but feel her heart fluttered at her boyfriend's words. She raised her head to look into those eyes she loved so much. "And I can't imagine my life without you as well, Ron." With that said she reached up to give a gentle, loving kiss to Ron Stoppable, and afterward, with love etched on their faces, they resumed their cuddling positions.

Wearing their favorite sweaters they traditionally wore on Christmas Day, Kim her purple one and Ron his blue one, the couple had opted to just snuggle together on the couch after dinner and just enjoy touching each other as they listen to holiday music being played on the CD player in the Possible's family room. Kim's twin 14-year-old brothers were currently watching some science-fiction movie on TV as they sat together on the other end of the couch; mindful at times to their sister's snuggling up to her boyfriend. It pretty much was like any other typical Christmas Day in the Possible household.

Like they mostly always do, the Possibles went out of their way to show their Christmas spirits. The house was decorated almost everywhere, especially outside with the various displays that could almost blind people. They made a huge Christmas feast with enough food for nearly twice the number of people they have. Of course, Christmas wasn't celebrated without the many gifts handed out to everyone in the family.

Yet, Christmas Day had a slight addition in the past couple of years. Ron always had joined the Possible clan for Christmas since he was a child, but since Kim and Ron had gone steady, Ron's 'rents had decided to join the festivals. Much like Thanksgiving, both families would get together to celebrate as one.

As of now, all four parents with Nana were still sitting at the dining table, talking and enjoying coffee and dessert. Once dinner was over Jim and Tim had been the firsts to leave, followed a few minutes later by Kim and Ron. But the older generations of the family kept talking.

For Ron, he was lucky Hanukkah came early this year between December 5th and 12th, allowing him and his parents to join the Possibles for Christmas. He had remembered the 2005 Holiday Season, and Hanukkah started the day after Christmas. He was lucky it didn't started on Christmas Day, for that would have meant his folks wouldn't have been able to attend Christmas with the Possibles and he would have run on a tight schedule in order to attend the Hanukkah services at the temple and be with Kim and her family.

Feeling safe in his arms, Kim sighed. Her thoughts wandered from happy thoughts of what has happened today with her and Ron's families to a friend of hers. She wondered what she was doing now.

Seeing her expression has turned thoughtful, Ron has a feeling what her mind was pondering about. "What are you thinking, KP?"

The redhead slightly grinned. He knew her well enough to know when something important was occupying her thoughts. "Debra. We haven't seen her since the university, and I wondered how she is doing." Her lips frowned. "I know she has her 'rents there to help her, but as a psychology major, I know she needs help, Ron. I hope she doesn't close herself off, because she'll have a hard time with her courses next semester if she does."

Tightening his arm around her in a brief supportive hug, Ron sighed. "Well, we know through Felix that she has seen him a couple of times since the university, so I don't think she's totally isolating herself."

Kim slightly shook her head. "Her parents and Felix alone are not enough, Ron."

Ron frowned at her words. "Kim, you know as well as I that no one can force anyone, not even Debra, to do something. Debra has to seek out help on her own."

"Oh, Ron," she turned her face to snuggle into the base of his neck, seeking comfort. "I'm worried for her. She hasn't called me."

Realizing the gist of his beloved's train of thoughts, Ron cut straight to the heart of the matter. "How about you give her a call tonight, KP?" he suggested. She raised her head to look into his eyes. "Wish her a Merry Christmas and such. Enough time has passed to give her breathing space. Ask her if she doesn't mind you seeing her."

Giving a small grin at his considerate proposals, Kim gave a small snort. "Ron, even if I have a psychologist license, I know I'm personally too close to Deb as a friend to help her."

This time it was Ron's turn to give a small, amusing snort. "Did I say you have to see Deb as a psychologist? You want to see her as her friend, nothing more. You're concerned for her, and it will help her to know her friends are there for her."

She blinked a few times before her lips curled up in a smile. Leaning up, she placed her forehead on his to really look into those twin loving chocolate pools she couldn't get enough. "Ronald Stoppable," she whispered in an adoring tone, "you still astound me every so often with that wonderful mind of yours." She raised a teasing eyebrow. "Are you taking psychology classes behind my back?"

That recognizable goofy smile spread across his face. "Well, you know me, KP. The Ronster always wants to be on top of his game."

Kim gave a small giggle before moving her lips closer to his as their eyes narrowed. "It's good to know that you are always on top of your game," she purred, "especially when it comes to me."

"Booyah," Ron whispered before sealing his lips to hers.

With eyes closed, the pair kissed long and languidly, savoring the softness of their connected lips and blocking out everything but each other for the moment.

That was until they heard the voices of the Tweebs.

"Aw, man!" Tim cried out.

"They're at it again!" Jim finished.

Wearing a red sweater, Tim raised an eyebrow at his twin. "How many times does this make it today?"

Jim shrugged in his green sweater, still eying the kissing couple. "I lost track."

Returning his eyes on his sister and her boyfriend, Tim scowled a bit. "Do you two ever…"

"Grow tired of kissing all the time?" Jim concluded

Finally breaking the kiss, Kim smirked, keeping her eyes on Ron's. "Can it, Tweebs. You know we know you two are doing the same now with your girlfriends."

Smirking as well, Ron joined in on the ribbing. "Maybe we should place hidden cameras at certain locations to vid them smooching lips."

Kim's lips turned devilish. "Not a bad idea, Ron. I could ask Wade to monitor Jim and Tim and hand me the vids to give to their girlfriends' 'rents."

"You wouldn't dare!" both brothers cried out with wide eyes.

Turning her head around to eye her younger siblings, Kim narrowed her eyes at them, still sporting that devious grin. "Try me, Tweebs."

Slumping back on the couch's backrest, Jim and Tim knew they were cornered yet they scowled at her sister anyway.

Feeling the sweetness of victory, Kim turned back to her man, her emerald eyes blazing as her lips came close to his again. "Now where were we?"

Grinning, Ron didn't bother to answer, for he just reached up to connect his mouth over hers. Both melted into the kiss, once more ignoring what was going around them.

After a minute of watching the two smooch lips, Tim turned to his brother. "It was more fun teasing her before puberty hit us."

"Yeah," Jim agreed, turning to watch the TV. "Maybe we should find a way to eliminate hormones from our bodies."

The twins turned to eye each other, and after a few moments, both simultaneously shook their head. "Nah," they said before turning together to watch the television, ignoring the still kissing couple.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang, and when Mr. Tsuda answered it and opened the door, on the other side was Felix Renton. The brown haired 20-year-old man, wearing a winter jacket, grinned at the elder man. "Mr. Tsuda, hello, and Merry Christmas."

With a grin, Takai Tsuda gestured for the young man to enter his house. "Thank you, Felix-kun," he said as Felix rolled his wheelchair passed the front door to allow the elder man to close the door, "and Merry Christmas to you."

"Felix-kun," a woman's voice brought both men to look at the figure coming down the front hallway.

Felix gave a grin and nod of head in respect to his girlfriend's mother. "Mrs. Tsuda, Merry Christmas," he said as she finally stopped in front of him.

Akina Tsuda returned the grin and reached over to pat his shoulder. "And a Merry Christmas to you, Felix-kun." Withdrawing her hand, she titled her head sideways, looking into the blue eyes of her daughter's boyfriend. "I'm surprised you and Debra-chan would want to go out at this time of the night."

"That's because we want to spend a few hours of Christmas Day together," another voice came from above, and all three looked up the front stairs to see Debra Tsuda descend the steps. Her long blonde/brown hair was pushed to the back by a pink, plastic headband, and her attire was simple – blue jeans, sneakers, and green, long-sleeved, button-up shirt.

Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, she threw her arms around Felix and hugged him with a smile. She felt him warmly returned her embrace. "Merry Christmas, Felix."

"Merry Christmas, Debra," he said in her ear, happy to see her. Over her shoulder, he saw Mr. & Mrs. Tsuda were grinning at approval of the display, knowing their daughter was happy.

After kissing his cheek, the 18-year-old woman parted from him before turning to face her parents. "It's only for a few hours. Felix spent the day with his mother and some members of his family, and I spent the day here. We want to have some time for ourselves before Christmas is over."

Mrs. Tsuda nodded her head as she placed a hand on Debra's right shoulder. "We understand, Debra-chan." She softly chuckled. "Although I can't see where you and Felix-kun can go, for all the stores and theaters are closed."

Felix grinned. "Well, we will just hang out and talk, Mrs. Tsuda. It's what we planned."

Parting from her mother's hand, Debra took a few steps to a hallway closet. Opening it, she reached in to retrieve her red/pink parka and a small, wrapped package, and after closing the closet, the petite woman donned the winter jacket. "We'll be okay, Mother," she said as she zipped up the jacket. "We need this time together." With that said, her hand picked up the package, which was just a little bit bigger than her hand. She turned to face Felix. "Ready?"

"I'm ready, Deb," Felix replied. "Let's go."

Mr. Tsuda kindly opened the front door again for Felix to roll out with Debra walking just behind him. After closing the door, Mr. and Mrs. Tsuda watched through the door's side windows as Felix entered his van's side door first followed by Debra, and once the side door was closed, the van's lights came on soon after. Only after the van backed out of the driveway and drove off did Mr. Tsuda turn off the front door lights and then the driveway and sidewalk lamps.

The Tsudas returned to the family/living room to sit on the couch to read and watch TV. A decorated Christmas tree stood next to the small piano in the room. Both opted to stay up until their daughter returned.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where are we going?" Debra asked as she sat in the front passenger seat, eying Felix. Various snow-covered houses went by, some of them with their outdoor Christmas lights on.

Keeping his eyes on the road, the wheel chaired man gave a small smirk; his face glowed from the dashboard lights, which provided the only illumination inside the van. "You'll see," he said as he turned the van onto a main road to lead into the center of Middleton.

Her face also glowing from the dashboard lights, the freshman student slyly grinned at her boyfriend. "I don't think we have that many places to go, Mr. Renton." She turned her head to look out the window as they started to pass stores and businesses; all of them closed with darken windows. "It's not like we have much of a choice," she gestured to the passing stores.

Still giving that smirk, Felix shook his head slightly. "Ah, but you had asked two days ago that you want to spend some time alone with me, Miss Tsuda, and this gentleman will provide it. It will defeat your request if we go to a store or some other place where there are people."

Turning back to face him, Debra gave a mock display of being really touched with a hand over her heart. "Why, Mr. Renton, I didn't know you cared." Both laughed at the silliness, and shortly after, they returned to normal with grins on their faces. Debra turned again to look at the passing buildings while Felix concentrated on driving.

Since they had last seen each other at the university, Debra and Felix had met together two other times before tonight's date. The first time was just to go out for lunch and talk. The second time two days ago on Sunday was to go shopping together at Middleton Mall, which proved to be quite an experience given it was the last Sunday before Christmas Day and the shopping crowds were expectedly huge.

Felix made a left turn into Middleton Park, and after another two more minutes, he pulled into an empty parking lot. His hands turned the steering wheel to maneuver the van into a parking spot that faced a large field as well as a very large pine tree next to one of the park's restroom buildings.

Shutting off the engines and the lights, Felix turned to his girlfriend and was delighted to see her staring with a grin at the pine tree. The huge tree was lighted and decorated from top to bottom, for this tree was the park's Christmas tree. Every year the tree was decorated for the holidays by the park commission, and given the snow on the ground with some in the tree, the tree truly made it felt in tune with the holiday spirits.

"I take it that you haven't seen this Christmas tree," Felix commented, still grinning.

"No, I haven't," Debra admitted, still examining the tree with her delighted blue eyes. "Last year was my family's first Christmas in America, and we pretty much spent it at home. We didn't see much of the various holiday festivals and decorations around the city. Her head swiveled to face her beau. "It's beautiful, Felix."

"I'm glad you love it, Debra," he smiled. "I figured this place would be ideal suited for us to find some privacy." Felix rolled his chair back from the driver's position for a few feet before turning his chair to face the right side of the van.

Swiveling the passenger chair to face the engineering student, Debra smirked and gestured outside to indicate the park. "Are you sure we'll have privacy here, Felix?"

Chuckling as he unzipped his coat, Felix nodded his head. "Yes, I'm sure, Deb. The police patrols will not bother us. We'll have privacy for several hours." With that said, he pressed a couple of buttons on his chair arm, and the next thing happened was the van's interior lights on the ceiling came on, lighting the inside in a soft glow, enough for the couple to see.

Debra giggled. "Going for a romantic atmosphere, Mr. Renton?" She raised an eyebrow, grinning as she unzipped her parka.

Cocking his head to the side, Felix gave a leering grin at her. "I aim to please, Miss Tsuda," he replied, making her giggle some more.

Sighing, she looked at the soft glowing van's interior - carpeted floor, a few chairs and a couch, a small fridge that was next to Felix's wheelchair, and some other features. A thought made Debra frown a bit in worry. "Felix," she began, "would these lights drain the van's battery?"

He knew what she was referring. "No," Felix answered. "The interior lights and features are running off two batteries separated from the engine's battery, and they will able to run for hours with the lights low as this. A separated alternator charges the two batteries when the engine is running, and it will always charge the batteries fully every time." He gave a small grin and shrugged. "As an engineer, even I know better than to drain the engine's battery. It'll do me no good if I drain that battery and get myself stuck, unable to start the engine."

"Wise, Felix," she cocked an eyebrow at him, smirking. "Quite wise."

"Yes, I know," he countered, grinning. Both softly chuckled.

Getting out of her seat, Debra knelt onto the floor, picked up the small, wrapped present she had brought, and shuffled on her knees a bit to be in front of Felix. With a smile and blue eyes shining, she held the gift in front of him with both hands. "Merry Christmas, Felix," she said before placing the gift onto his lap.

Felix snorted a laugh as he reached and held up the small present. "Deb…" His face smirked as he looked into her eyes. "It's obvious I can tell this is a video game for my game console."

Her eyes narrowed as she slyly grinned. "Yet do you know which game?"

"Well, one way to find out," he responded grandly before ripping off the wrapping. He read aloud the title with interest. "Terra AeroStar Fighter 1.0? This is a space combat game."

"Hai," Debra said before she started to explain. "Unlike Zombie Mayhem, this game is a strategic game, and the players have to use their wits, skills, and brains to win. It can be played on the game console and online through the Internet."

He was impressed. "Sounds interesting to play." His blue eyes went from the game to lock on his girlfriend's own blues. "Play with me for my first match?"

Debra grinned. "Sure, why not," she mentioned right before her lips turned devilish. "We're both new to this game, so there is a chance you **might** win one over me."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "It'll be nice to win one over you for a change." Felix's smile became warm and thankful. "Thanks, Debra."

The blonde/brown haired young woman smiled lovingly back. "You're welcome, Felix."

Placing the game on top of the small refrigerator, Felix activated one of his chair's cyber robotic arms. "Now it's time for your present." The arm went around the refrigerator to a wall compartment near the floor, and after opening it, the arm took out a long, narrowed, rectangle wrapped package. Debra gave a gasp with wide eyes as she watched the mechanical arm placed the gift on the floor between her and Felix.

As the robotic arm retracted back into the wheelchair, Upperton U's star athlete couldn't help but feel her heart hammering while her eyes were starting to get moist. "Felix!" she cried out with a smile, looking up from the package to his loving face. "I'm not a fool not to see what it is!"

With that loving expression still displayed, Felix gestured to the gift. "Open it, Debra."

Eyes returning to the gift, Debra tore away the wrapping to reveal a simple brown box, and after she lifted up the top lid to reveal the item inside, her hands shot up to cover her mouth as she gave a small sob. Inside was a brand new portable electronic musical keyboard synthesizer with leather carrying bag case underneath.

Her head shot back up to look at her boyfriend with shining eyes. "Felix!" she cried out again as her hands came away from her face to show her radiant smile while a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, Debra," he kept his warm smile at her. "We've all chipped in for this gift - Kim, Ron, Monique, Loretta, George, and I. After you left the university, knowing your favorite musical instrument was destroyed; we've decided to buy you a new one for Christmas. Taking the remains of your old board, Wade took out the memory chips and placed them in this new one. All your recorded songs and music are intact along with any of your program instructions. Wade also added some new features, including a holographic musical notes sheet screen."

Feeling just too overwhelm to say anything, Debra launched up onto his lap and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder as she sobbed. Felix was startled for a moment, but he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back with a warm grin, knowing she was releasing tears of joy.

"Thank you!" Debra whispered, tightening her arms a bit in her need to feel closer to him.

"You're very much welcome, Deb," Felix softly replied back in her ear as he gently rock her as she released more tears.

After a few minutes, she raised her face to look at his. "I feel… I feel…" She raised a hand to her mouth as she hiccupped a bit, and she lowered it when she felt she could able again to speak. "I feel so overwhelm, Felix!" she smiled. "It's not just your gift though."

The young man raised an eyebrow, curious to what she meant, and seeing his expression, she clarified herself. "This morning my parents gave me a replacement for my evening dress, the one I wore at the Christmas Ball. It's exactly the same, and I thought I had lost that dress forever."

Felix grinned. "I'm glad. I like that dress on you."

Still smiling, Debra raised her right hand and gently stroked his cheek. "Thank you. I like that dress too."

She continued her explanation; her emotions making her feel like her heart would burst. "When my relatives in Japan heard what had happened to me, they were shocked and angry for me as much as Mom and Dad." Her right hand lowered to rest on his chest. "My cousins sent me a new jewelry box to replace the one I had lost, while the rest of the family sent me various replacements of stuff. I even have a new kimono dress!"

The wheel chaired man knew what a kimono dress look like, given he had seen pictures of Japanese women in kimonos. "Would I get a chance to see you in it?" he teased.

A giggle escaped her. "Maybe one day, my handsome boyfriend."

Her story resumed. "And Wade!" Her lips trembled as single tear rolled down her cheek. "That boy! If I ever meet him in person, I'm going to give him a big hug!" She chuckled with a smile. "He gave me a new notebook computer!" Felix smiled at this. "All my university work, files, and programs I have in my old one are in the new one. He even gave the computer the ability to contact him directly much like Kim's Kimmunicator."

"So that's why he had asked for your computer," Felix amused with a small chuckle. "We thought he was only going to save your computer files onto CD disks to give to you."

Debra shook her head slightly, still grinning. "No, he didn't. He took it a step further. As I said, I'm going to give him a huge hug when I meet him in person one day."

Her right hand swung around to point to her latest gift on the floor. "And now this!" Her blue eyes released a few more tears before she buried her face in his chest. "I just feel so overwhelm to know so many people care about me!"

Felix lowered his lips to kiss the top of her head through her hair. "Of course many people care about you, Deb. You think we wouldn't?" She raised puffy, blue eyes to look into his warm, caring ones. "We're here for you. Lean on us and we'll help you through this crisis."

"Oh, Felix," she whispered before burying her face again in his chest, and before long, she was openly sobbing again, clutching his chest, but the brown-haired man could tell this time it wasn't tears of joy she was letting go. "It still hurts!" Her words made his heart clenched. "I know people think it should be nothing to be upset about, but they don't know me! What has happened wasn't the first time it has happened to me!"

Her confession sent a cold chill through him, and Felix knew there was only one possible answer. "Japan?"

Debra raised her tear-stained, sad face to gaze into his concerned one. "Hai," she sniffled before launching into her tale of what she has endured in Japan long ago, and Felix listened from beginning to end with a heavy heart. By the time her story was completed, he once more has his arms around her petite frame as she sobbed into his chest as he rocked her. Eyes closed with his right cheek on top of her head, the young handicapped man understood his girlfriend more than before and wondered why such cruelties have to befall her.

After many minutes, Debra started to calm down and the tears eventually stopped. Knowing she has composed herself, Felix sighed and raised his face, making her do the same so they could look at each other. "Deb…" he began. "As I said, we're here for you. You're not alone."

Eyes closing, she kept her left hand on his chest while her right hand wiped her eyes and cheeks. "I know, Felix," she softly replied. After feeling her face was free from the tears, the blonde/brown haired gymnast opened her blues with a kind grin, her right hand on his chest next to her other. "As I said, receiving all these wonderful gifts was just so overwhelming to me. I'm happy to have a wonderful family and many great friends." She leaned forward to place her forehead on his. "Especially **you**," she whispered.

Feeling his lips curling up to match hers, Felix felt his heart fluttered. "I will always be here for you, Deb."

"I know," she softly answered before closing the remaining distance to softly kiss him.

Eyes closed, the pair gently pressed their lips together. Nothing passionate. Just a soft kiss conveying comfort, support, and love. Breaking the kiss, they slightly opened their eyes before giving a smooch and another until they finally parted to open their eyes fully and grinned warmly and lovingly at each other.

Sighing, she curled up to sit on his lap with her left cheek placed on his right shoulder and his arms around her waist. Content and at peace, Debra and Felix sat in each other's arms, occasionally looking out the van's front windshield at the park's blinking Christmas tree outside.

Moving her gaze from the tree to her boyfriend's face, the young woman couldn't help but give a small grin at this kind, gentle man, who was here for her. Her heart very much wanted to express to him how much she appreciated him.

"Felix?" she said to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he said as he turned his head to look at her. Seeing her sly grin, he knew she was up to something. "What?"

Without a word, her right hand shot up behind his head and pulled him down to kissed him with passion and all her soul. He was momentarily caught off guard, but he immediately returned the pressure with his own and soon both were kissing together passionately with open mouths, softly moaning. Eventually, they pulled apart with a smooch, and slowly, their lips curved into small grins, their blue eyes still clouded.

Felix quirked an eyebrow with a smirk. "Miss Tsuda," he began, "are you getting a bit **frisky**?"

"Maybe, Mr. Renton," she played along, matching his expression. Her right hand came around his head to trace his chin with a finger. "We have another hour or so for ourselves, and I think we can use the time to say… **cuddle** some more."

Narrowing his eyes as he lowered his head closer to hers as she narrowed her eyes, Felix knew what she meant. "Cuddle? Let's cut to the chase, Miss Astronomer." His voice became soft and husky. "It's not only cuddling you want."

"You got that right, Mr. Engineer," she murmured as his lips were close to hers, and closer and closer their lips came to each other. Each wanted once more to feel what they had felt just a couple minutes before.

A tone ring came out of nowhere, and startled from the sound, the couple pulled apart, blinking in surprise. It took them a moment to realize the ringing was a cell phone coming from the pocket of Debra's parka.

Felix frowned. "You brought your cell phone with you?"

Debra gave her man a 'How dense are you?' look. "In case of emergencies, Felix. Obviously." She reached into her right parka's pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Eyes on the small exterior screen, her face lit up upon reading the Caller ID. "Oh! It's from Loretta!"

While Felix wondered why his girlfriend's dorm roommate was calling at this time of the night, especially knowing the time differences between New York and Middleton, Debra flipped open the phone and placed it on her ear.

"Hello, Loretta!" she began with a grin. After a moment, she giggled. "Yes, Caller ID does have its advantages. So what's up?" Her face slowly turned soft with a small grin. "Thanks, Loretta. I appreciate you calling, and to tell the truth, I'm still hurting. Not as much though compared to that day."

Felix's expression became sympathetic upon hearing her, and his arms gently hugged her waist to convene his support. Debra kindly gave him a thankful grin as she listened to her friend on the phone.

Letting go a small chuckle/snort, the petite gymnast shook her head. "Well, least those two sorority girls are expelled, and they will not be a bother to anyone anymore, so having their heads on a platter, as much as I like the gesture, Loretta, will not do." After a moment, Debra released a sputter laugh. "Okay, fine. If that makes you feel better, go ahead, but I wonder how long it will be before the girls at Tai Gamma Delta will track your prank calls to you. You better prepare yourself, my friend."

"So, how was your Christmas Day?" she inquired, feeling a need to change the subject. "If it's shortly passed 9 here, it has to be passed 11 there." After a moment, Debra grinned. "Well, it's good to know you know how I felt when I have large family gatherings when I was in Japan. It's quite chaotic all right." Her blue eyes blinked before smiling. "Oh, I spent the day with my parents, and Felix spent the day with his family, and now we're together to spend a few hours for ourselves." She held out the cell phone to Felix. "Say hello, Felix."

"Hello, Felix," Felix spoke into the phone, smirking.

Taking the phone back to her ear, Debra, after a moment, started laughing. "Hai! He is quite a joker!" Felix chuckled, still smirking. A minute later, Debra shrugged a bit, grinning. "Well, we're right now in his van at Middleton Park in front of the park's Christmas Tree. A nice private place for us." She gasped as her blue eyes went wide. "Loretta!" she shouted, her cheeks turning red.

Felix blinked in surprise. "What? What did she say?" With a blushing tweaked face, Debra leaned over a bit to whispered into his ear, and soon his cheeks were matching the color of hers. "Uh, Loretta?" he said, knowing the New Yorker could hear him. "We're not going to be doing **that**."

"We've only been together for a few weeks, Loretta," Debra said into the phone, still tweaked. "We're not going to go that far." After a moment, her twin sapphires narrowed as she smirked. "No, we are **not** going to go that far, so get your mind out of the sewers. Namely your New York City sewers."

"Yeah," Felix agreed, his face devious. "From what I know, they're big, smelly, and slimy." Debra laughed, eyes closed, while Felix chuckled, enjoying her delightful expression.

Nodding, Debra opened her eyes. "Hai. He's a real court jester, Loretta, and I will not want him any other way." She immediately realized she has something to say. "Oh, I want to thank you for chipping in for the gift, Loretta. Felix gave it to me, and I'm deeply touched." Her face became soft. "I know. I'm very glad you'll be there for me, when we return to Upperton U next month. I don't want anyone else for my roommate." Debra smiled. "Thank you, my friend. Merry Christmas to you and your family as well. All my love to you." She nodded. "Hai. I'll keep in touch. Good-bye, Loretta." With that said, Debra pressed a button on the cell phone to end the connection before flipping it closed.

As Felix watched her placed the phone back in her parka's pocket, he gently squeezed her waist. "You okay?" he asked out of concern.

Eyes on his, Debra gave a slight nod. "Hai, I'm fine, Felix." Her lips curled into a soft grin. "It was good to hear from Loretta." Wanting to feel closer to him, she placed her left cheek on his right shoulder and snuggled her body closer. "I'm glad to have her as a friend."

Felix softly grinned as well before leaning down to kiss her forehead. Afterward, his head raised a bit to see a crafty grin on her face, and he knew immediately what she was thinking.

"You can do better than that," she purred.

Matching her appearance, the wheel chaired man adjusted his head to angle his lips to hers. Closer and closer their lips came.

Her cell phone ringed again.

Once again broken out of their loving trance, they placed their foreheads together and sighed mutually in frustration.

"Deb…" Felix said as the phone continued to ring. "Why do I have a feeling someone upstairs," he pointed skyward, "doesn't like us?"

"Oh, Kami," Debra said while frowning. "I hope not."

Tearing her forehead away from his, Debra again retrieved her cell phone, and her lips smirked upon reading the Caller ID. "It's from Kim this time," she mentioned as her eyes went from the small screen to Felix's face.

Smirking as well, Felix shook his head. "I hope George will not be calling next."

Debra snorted a laugh in agreement before flipping the phone open and placing it on her ear. "Hello? Hi, Kim!" she said with a grin. A chuckle bubbled from her lips a moment later. "Well, you weren't able to get through to me because I was talking with Loretta. She called from New York to wish me a Merry Christmas and find out how I was doing." Her face became soft. "As I told Loretta, I'll tell you. I'm still hurting, but not as much as before. I'm glad for my family and friends being here to help me." A hand squeezed her shoulder, and Debra grinned, knowing Felix was once again offering comfort and support through simple touching. "Well, I have no real plans for tomorrow, so if you and Ron want to come over to my house and meet me, I'm okay with it." She sighed with a small smirk. "I'm sure my 'rents will be okay with it. They respect you and Ron. No big, as you always say." She giggled. "Well, get used to it, Kim, if I happen to pick up some of your traits." After a couple of minutes, Debra eyed her suitor with a sly grin. "Well, I spent the day with my folks, and Felix spent the day with his folks, and we're currently together in his van here at Middleton Park. Just some quiet time for the two of us." A few seconds later, her grin dropped into a frown before she dropped her face onto Felix's shoulder and groaned.

Felix has a strange case of deja'vu upon seeing her blushed cheeks. "What did Kim say?" he frowned.

Raising her face to look at him, her expression told it all. "The same **thing** as Loretta said." Felix groaned and blushed in turn.

Debra held out the phone for both of them to speak into it. "We're not doing **that**, Kim!" both cried out.

Putting the phone back to her ear, the lithe woman listened and shook her head, smirking a bit. She eyed Felix once more. "You should know, Felix, that Ron is also listening. He's laughing and saying he's going to tease you mercilessly the next time you meet him."

His left hand quickly grabbed her right wrist to bring the cell phone closer to his lips. "You bring it on, Ronman! I'll kick you butt as I did at Zombie Mayhem!" He chuckled afterward, letting go of her wrist so she could put the phone back on her ear.

After listening for a minute, Debra chuckled. "Hai, I agree, Kim. Let's stay out of the boys' way. They're so childish."

"Hey!" Felix said, perturbed a bit. In return, Debra ribbed him by sticking out her tongue at him.

After another minute of listening to Kim, Debra's face became soft again. "Hai, Felix gave me the gift. Thank you to you and Ron for chipping in for it. I appreciate it." Another pause later she warmly grinned with a full heart. "You're a great friend to me as well, Kim, and Merry Christmas to you, Ron, and your families. All my love to you." She gave a small chuckle. "Hai, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye, Kim." With those final words, Debra pressed a button to severe the connection before closing the phone for the second time tonight.

Giving her right shoulder another hug, Felix grinned up at his girlfriend. "See? You're definitely not alone."

Nodding, Debra didn't say anything, for her heart was so full of love for all the goodness that has happened to her today. She knew that despite the darkness that still resided in her being; she would eventually overcome it, thanks to all those who supported her – friends and family alike.

Still not saying a word, Upperton U's star gymnastics athlete cuddled up to her beau with her face in the crook of his neck, and for many minutes, the couple simply just sat there, holding each other and just breathing in each other's scent. A quiet and peaceful time for both.

Heart still full, the young 18-year-old lady once more felt like expressing herself, and yet this time, she came up with a simple solution to really gain the privacy she and her 20-year-old gentleman would want for their remaining time alone.

Still clutching her cell phone since Kim's call, raising her head from his neck, Debra gave a small grin with narrowed eyes as she flipped the phone open and pressed a button. Seeing what she was doing, Felix slowly matched her facial expression. The button she pressed would make sure they have privacy alright, for it was the power button to shut the phone off.

After tossing the phone onto the floor, Debra turned to face her boyfriend with a devilish grin. "Now we'll not be disturbed," she purred.

"What about emergencies?" Felix teased.

Debra repositioned herself so she was straddling his lap, her arms curling around his neck. "They just have to do without us," she softly answered, inching her face closer to his. "Merry Christmas, Felix," she purred.

"Merry Christmas, Deb," he whispered back.

The pair closed the remaining distance and locked their lips open mouth fully and forcefully as she clutched her arms around his neck and his arms clutched around her waist and back. They moaned into each other's mouths, fully letting their feelings go as they kissed with passion, their minds not registering anything but each other.

So Felix and Debra continued to kiss, as the Christmas tree seen through the windshield blinked its lights, and for the next hour or so, that was what the couple pretty much has done – cuddling, kissing, cuddling, and even more kissing.

As far as they were concerned, it was the perfect way to end Christmas Day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After story A/Ns:

1) This is just an interlude for the TUY gang after the events of "The Finals Straw". I'd wanted to show that Debra was on the minds of her friends, especially on Christmas Day, and it worked out pretty well. Rest assures that the next story will start the saga as we journey into Debra's past. The saga will be a long one, so it'll be awhile before I'll be writing up the first story of the gang back at Upperton U. :)

2) Just want to let everyone know that I'm no meteorologist. I've seen so many weather maps during the news and on the Weather Channel to tell that sometimes those weather fronts range in speeds from fast to really slow. So knowing the distance between NYC and Delaware, I could see a cold front could be over Delaware and be cloudy while NYC would be sunny yet cold.

3) Oh, speaking of NYC, for those who truly know what the housing of the Bronx does look like, I apologize if I'm wrong that the Bronx would not have housing like I described for the Brown's. I may have live and grown-up in New Jersey not far from NYC, but this doesn't mean I know everything about NYC though.

4) I'd decided to give Monique siblings. The TV series didn't mentioned whether she is a only child, and given the series already shown two only-children, Felix and Ron (whom maybe or maybe not loose his 'only child' status in Season 4), I think it would be good that Monique have siblings, and to match Kim, I'd gave Monique two brothers with her being the middle child.

5) Yes, Hanukkah does start on December 5th and ends on the 12th in the year 2007, and Christmas Day is on a Tuesday in the same year. It was simple to Google search for the information. I wanted to know so I will write up whether it's possible for Ron's 'rents to attend the Possible's for Christmas Day. If Hanukkah was to overlap Christmas, I would have been in conflict whether Ron's 'rents would have attended Christmas Day with the Possibles. Ron no doubt would attend according to "A Very Possible Christmas". His 'rents are a big question mark though.

6) This story marks a milestone for me. It's my 25th KP story. I've written more KP stories than I ever did with my Janeway/Paris stories. Of course, I'm not managing a website like I did with my J/P stories, so I was able to spend more time writing. No doubt I'll write up another few more stories before my First Year Anniversary when I posted my first KP story ("Looking Back, Looking Forward") in May 2005. So hear cheers for KP story #25 with more to come! (Big Grin)

7) Once more, I like to expression my deepest thanks to everyone, whom enjoyed my writing and even my digital collages over at DA. To those who placed me on your favorite author lists. To those who placed me on your author watch lists. To those who placed me on your DA watch lists. And of course, to those whom read my stories and seen my art without favoring me anywhere. I deeply appreciate the support, and I'm happy to know people like my stories and art. :)

And the grand adventure continues. :)


End file.
